


Blue Hour 藍色時分

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>日出前一個小時，蝙蝠俠無比孤獨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hour 藍色時分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143493) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> 授權：

　　他們追捕他。警犬追蹤不到他，但他們仍然追捕他，定期巡邏搜索街頭，凝視陰暗角落，仿佛他會突然投降。毫無意義，徒勞之舉。如果他不想被人找到，他們就永遠找不到他，他已經展示過足以對抗他們的實力。

　　用哈維的話來說，蝙蝠俠活得太久，已然成為哥譚最新反派，填上他將小丑送去阿卡姆後留下的空白。他理解他們為什麼這樣做。他們害怕他，而他毫不吝於釀造恐懼。

　　但他累了，他不想成為反派，若然這是保護哥譚需要付出的代價，他願意扮演這個角色，卻仍然會傷心。他放棄了自己的人生。他揮霍了布魯斯•韋恩所有財富。他為了哥譚的孩子、她的純淨，流血、追逐、戰鬥。

　　作為回報，他們追捕他。

　　唯一不想他入獄的人，站在砸碎的信號燈旁。手上有著未點燃的香煙，鬆鬆夾在兩指之間，他凝望天空。蝙蝠俠好奇他到底在找什麼。

　　「我知道你在這裡。」戈登喊道，蝙蝠俠從陰影步出。戈登點頭，並不驚訝。

　　蝙蝠俠看著他從褲子口袋取出打火機，把香煙牽到唇邊。蝙蝠俠被閃爍的火花吸引，與他早已習慣的黑與灰形成觧明對比。黑暗之中沒有色彩，而火花消失得太快了。

　　戈登深深吸了一口。他呼出來，合上雙眼，發出滿意的輕哼。蝙蝠俠發現這副光景出奇迷人。「你來這裡不安全。」

　　「我知道。」他去哪裡都不安全，他這樣道。這個念頭令他奇怪地倍感空洞。

　　「我很抱歉。」戈登眼角餘光瞥向他。一刻過去，然後兩刻，他才打破沉默。「你想抽根煙嗎？」

　　布魯斯不抽煙。蝙蝠俠從沒被人問過。「謝謝。」他決定說，接過遞來的香煙。

　　「你有火嗎？」

　　他沒有，但戈登有。他傾身，低下頭，讓香煙末端點上微小的火焰。戈登的手環成杯狀保護火源免被微風吹熄，蝙蝠俠幾乎實實在在感覺到戈登的指尖貼上他臉頰。

　　親密得驚人。

　　第一口讓他咳嗽嗆著。尷尬得雙頰發燙，幸好，有頭罩遮著。戈登輕輕笑了，但開口時，語氣友好。蝙蝠俠記得那個所有人經已遺忘，肩膀搭著外套的少年，有著溫暖的眼睛，身處其餘一切都疏遠冰冷的世界。

　　「別抽得太狠，把煙放進嘴裡叼著就好。慢慢品。」

　　第二口容易多了，第三口如是，蝙蝠俠看著幾縷輕煙在空中四散。當戈登抽完他那根煙，開始拍拍口袋想再拿。蝙蝠俠一言不發遞上自己那根——還剩下大半。

　　戈登點頭接受。他深深吸了一口，嘆氣。「我的妻子，芭芭拉，她討厭我抽煙。我在家裡都不抽。」

　　「對警察來說不是好習慣。」

　　「我知道。我努力抽少點。」

　　蝙蝠俠點點頭，兩人陷入一片沉默。他發現與戈登站在屋頂感覺出奇安寧。放鬆。他很久沒感到安寧了。戈登抽完第二根煙，掐滅。他雙手插進外套口袋。

　　「你今晚來這裡有什麼理由嗎？」

　　 _我很孤獨。我無處可去。_ 「蝙蝠俠不會因為有人想阻止他就轉身離去。」他會現身，今晚。即使哥譚排斥他，如幽靈般潛伏的蝙蝠俠足以令罪犯三思。

　　「沒有人等你回家？」

　　「沒有。」蝙蝠俠說，儘管他知道不該回答。戈登得知他每一項信息都有助過濾，縮短他潛在身份的名單，直至布魯斯•韋恩是僅餘一人。他不能讓這件事發生。被迫在蝙蝠俠與布魯斯•韋恩之間選一個，他不再確定他會選誰了，讓誰生，讓誰死。

　　自從失去瑞秋。

　　「我很抱歉。」

　　「不是你的錯。」

　　「不是嗎？我讓你承擔謀殺罪名。我可以讓哈維……」戈登聲音漸止，搖了搖頭。他不能。他們不能，他們都知道。哥譚需要哈維活著，而非死去，名譽掃地，被小丑拖落深淵。如今哥譚需要一個反派，活著的一個，他們都知道那個反派必須是他。

　　「不能。如果我們想帶哥譚走出黑暗就不能。我們都希望如此。我們 _需要_ 這樣做。」

　　戈登給了他側身一瞥，然後直視他，目光懇切。「你有什麼親近的人嗎？你好像很……」

　　 _孤獨_ ，蝙蝠俠心中接了下去。他思考過。以前，他有瑞秋。有她就夠了，即使她不了解蝙蝠俠，了解得不夠深入。她離開後在他身上留下一個大洞，找不到位置，但他知道存在。

　　有時候它會悄悄接近他，在他始料不及的時刻。

　　他有誰？阿福，他想。盧修斯。沒有別的了，他們也像守護者多於朋友。他們並非平等交往。他從未有過愛人，他意識到。布魯斯•韋恩有艷可獵、有色可餐、 _有情可縱_ 。蝙蝠俠只有自己一個。他很驚訝自己竟然不驚訝。

　　「我知道。」

 

* * *

 

　　當戈登踏出樓梯間來到屋頂。蝙蝠俠已經等了三個小時。月亮低懸，早起的鳥兒蠢蠢欲動。戈登平時整齊的頭髮凌亂不堪，雙眼疲憊。他的步伐缺乏一貫堅定的信心，當他接近破碎的聚光燈，蝙蝠俠步出陰影站到他旁邊。

　　蝙蝠俠看著滿地玻璃碎片與凹陷的金屬蝙蝠外形。它的外表一如他的內心。「他怎樣了？」

　　戈登的嗓音帶著難以名狀的意味，他簡短道，「死了。」

　　蝙蝠俠面具背後的雙眼閉上。「我很抱歉。怎麼死的？」

　　「墜落令他受內傷，斷腿的碎骨切斷太多血管。醫生無法阻止他流血至死。發生了什麼事？」

　　 _為什麼你不救他？？_ 「他拍擋追著我。」要不是放粗聲線，蝙蝠俠自知他嗓音會一如內心麻木。「我用抓鉤上屋頂。我跑得很快，但他肯定抄了小路，又或者等著我，因為他緊追在我身後。我跳上另一座大廈。他也試著跳了。」

　　「他沒有大喊，或者開槍，我不知道他不在我後方，直至我聽見他撞上地面。我意識到他墜樓馬上跳下去，但我無能為力。我——我試過了——」突然，他意識到自己聲音嘶啞、顫抖，布魯斯•韋恩的話自蝙蝠俠口中道出，渺小軟弱。

　　戈登似乎沒有注意到那段沉默，就算他有，也禮貌無視了。他審視白雲，臉上沒有表情。蝙蝠俠看著戈登雙眼緩緩掃過夜空，追蹤一架低空飛行的飛機。戈登深呼吸一下。他聽上去如釋重負，短短一瞬，蝙蝠俠好奇那個菜鳥拍擋跟他說了什麼。「那麼不是你的錯。」

　　「是我的錯。我引他上去，我從他身邊跑開。他墜樓是因為 _我在那裡_ 。」蝙蝠俠或許沒有推他下去，但也和推了差不多。如果那個男孩（甚至不是男人，真的，太過年輕熱切，直至身死）只是受傷——斷肢，腦震盪——那就……還好，可以接受。工作的一部份，他們要追捕他就早該料到。

　　但是沒有人應該因為他而 _死_ 。就算是罪犯，就算是小丑。他殺的第一個人是警察真是諷刺得要命，他想。或許哥譚對他的想法會成為事實，終有一日。或許他會忘掉。或許他會埋藏深處，旁人無須知道。或許他只是編造借口好不用為發生的事承擔責任。

　　蝙蝠俠牽連太深，布魯斯•韋恩涉身其中並不安全。布魯斯•韋恩需要避免懷疑，唯一方法就是不知道不關心發生了什麼事。蝙蝠俠不用償還他的罪行，布魯斯如是。布魯斯什麼也 _不用_ 做。布魯斯什麼也 _不能_ 做。

　　幾十億躺在他銀行戶口，他就是不能 _用_ ，因為哥譚市民不會相信一個億萬富翁花花公子無私到給殉職警察家人送錢。

　　蝙蝠俠痛恨哥譚市民害他行動縛手縛腳，一如他痛恨布魯斯•韋恩讓自己困守囚籠。

　　有隻手落在他肩膀，他嚇了一跳，轉過頭盯著。沒有人會碰蝙蝠俠。他們無法 _近身_ 去碰蝙蝠俠。除了戈登。戈登碰了他。戈登看著他，沒說話，他雙眼充滿——蝙蝠俠不熟悉的事物—— _憐憫_ ，也許，或者 _同情_ 。

　　很——很奇怪，意想不到，蝙蝠俠不知道為什麼簡單的動作令他如此驚惶失措，但正是如此。現在戈登站得離他太近了。踏進他私人空間，不知何故，他目光無法從戈登 _嘴_ 上移開。戈登探出舌頭濕潤嘴唇，眼神變得熾熱，蝙蝠俠知道他們在想同一件事，多麼 _容易_ ，消滅兩人之間的距離，在彼此身上尋求慰藉。難道他們不配擁有短短一瞬慰藉嗎？

　　但一秒過去，然後兩秒，戈登拿開放上蝙蝠俠肩膀的手。蝙蝠俠想像得到他們心照不宣的連繫斷開時尖銳的碎裂聲，橡皮泥短時間內用力過猛裂開，他一時衝動出手阻止。

　　「等等——」他說，傾身向前。

　　那親吻，沒什麼特別。幾乎純潔，只是溫暖的唇貼著溫暖的唇、戈登的鬍子擦過他上唇和鼻子奇怪陌生的觸感。當他嘗試深入，想要 _更多_ ，戈登分開雙唇讓他 _進去_ ，他呻吟出聲。他不——他不 _知道_ 他這麼想做這件事，但他正是，縈繞他的念頭如此強烈，令他吃驚。

　　戈登雙手放上他胸膛推開他。「停手。」他以低沉、沙啞的聲音喃喃道，令蝙蝠俠既 _心痛_ 又渴求。「我們不能這樣做。」

　　他是對的，當然，這句話將蝙蝠俠打回現實。「我——」布魯斯頓住，蝙蝠俠清了清喉嚨，合上眼睛片刻。布魯斯•韋恩此時不應出現。「我知道。我很抱歉。我錯了。」

　　「我已婚。我有妻子」

　　蝙蝠俠點頭。「我知道。」

　　他當然知道。那是……一時失足。不該發生。蝙蝠俠沒有， _不能_ ，對任何人投放感情，尤其男人。不能。警察局長戈登如是。他們屬於哥譚，他們兩個，哥譚是唯一重要的事——唯一 _可以_ 重要的事，如果他們想拯救她。外在很重要。名聲很重要。

　　他對戈登的感覺 _不_ 重要。

　　他心底某處希望它重要，但他心底某處亦仍然希望雙親健在。

　　戈登重重嘆了口氣，疲倦的手拖過臉頰。他調整了眼鏡，自信、靈巧的手指撫平鬍子。蝙蝠俠的手指抵抗伸出的衝動。他指尖擦過手套內側，雙手在兩旁握成拳頭。如今既已發生，他無法不去 _想_ ，不去回味。

　　戈登的目光落在蝙蝠俠雙手，隨後回到他唇上。他的凝視徘徊不散，直至蝙蝠俠轉身，血液沸騰，被制服隱藏。「你該走了。 _我_ 該走了。」戈登輕聲道，帶著歉意。「太陽就快升起了。」

　　太陽升起，就是一日開始，蝙蝠俠就會消失，只剩下布魯斯。布魯斯，從未停止哀悼、想念他父親母親與瑞秋，有時甚至哈維。布魯斯，只關心他的管家，有時他的業務經理。然而布魯斯，至少，不會想念戈登。他的指尖不會掠過他唇瓣，他不會於舌尖煙和灰的記憶中迷失自我。他不會去想 _如果_ ，或者 _也許_ ，又或者 _何不_ 。

　　夜幕漸漸褪色，蝙蝠俠已經離去。

　　 _The cupped flame,_  
　　 _杯狀之火，_  
　　 _the extended sigh of smoke in the shadows_  
　　 _陰影中香煙蔓延的嘆息_  
　　 _of a hundred doorways._  
　　 _於千百門前。_  
　　 _Go home to your wives, go home._  
　　 _回家找你的妻子，回家。_  
　　——August Kleinzahler  
　　——奧古斯特•卡連思勒

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Blue Hour是指早上黎明時分曙光乍現以及每晚垂暮，太陽落到地平線之下，殘留間接的陽光呈現湛藍為主的色調。


End file.
